Conventionally, users operating mobile wireless communication devices transmit and receive data messages on at a time. The users of such devices are continually increasing their usage and as a result the number of messages transmitted and received continues to increase. In order to effectively manage message flow, evaluation, and organization, the messages may be further organized, summarized and processed to provide the user with an optimal communication experience.